


Buick Super

by brennivin



Series: Angel City Encounters [3]
Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Car Sex, Cheating, Closeted, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Praise Kink, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brennivin/pseuds/brennivin
Summary: Stefan gets himself in a world of trouble with his new and intense protege, on the hood of his own department issue vehicle.





	Buick Super

 

Stefan knew that he couldn’t hold onto Cole for very long.

From the moment he had been introduced to his jumpy partner he knew he was an eager climber. He didn’t blame him for not wanting to spend too much time working in Traffic, but he resented it. Not only because he had personally found his progress to be much slower, but also because he knew he’d see less of him when they no longer worked together. Sure, there would be time outside of work hours but there was nothing quite like spending all day together working a case. He liked watching him hunch over that little notebook of his. It was fun to watch him dig through actual trash, his determination to find evidence far greater than his fear of the stench.

That was why he had to make the most of it while he still could.

That was why he spent so much time staring.

He’d take in Cole’s handsome face as often as possible, memorising all the details. He’d make sure he would never forget the way his mouth twitched and the way his eyes darted around in deep concentration.

Maybe Cole had noticed, or maybe he hadn’t. He didn’t say anything about it for quite some time.

It was probably better that way – he was probably keeping his secret out of pity or something.

 

__

 

“Sorry Cole, what did you say?” Stefan mumbled, a little tired and out of focus from having to work into the night. It was coming close to midnight and he felt himself close to yawning.

“I said, _Stefan_ ,” His tone was as calm and direct as ever as he stepped closer. “Do you like what you see?”

The cold evening air felt like it suddenly ran colder – and exclusively in the vicinity of Stefan’s skin. He certainly hadn’t expected him to say something like that.

“I don’t follow, Cole.” He searched the ground, not ready to look directly at his partner. “What, did you recognise some dame I was eye-balling?”

He smiled that weird little Mona Lisa smile he often did, coming closer again. “Don’t play dumb with me, Bekowsky.”

He laughed awkwardly. “Right… I’m stumped.”

“You think I haven’t noticed?”

“Seriously Cole, what are you yapping about?”

He was very close to him. Close enough that Stefan found himself involuntarily leaning backward a little. If the hood of the car wasn’t directly behind his legs he’d step back.

“Turn around for me, Stefan.”

His heart was pounding in his ears. “Come on, you’re freaking me out Phelps!”

Cole grabbed hold of his jacket very suddenly, making him gasp as he forcefully spun him around until his back was flush against his chest.

“Uh… Phelps?”

Then he felt it. His partner was rock hard and it was pressed right up against him. He’d be lying is he said there wasn’t a sudden rush in his pulse after noticing this.

“Do you like what you see, Stefan? Do you think I don’t notice you staring?”

Before he could say anything, he was being pushed downward and pressed against the hood. Cole’s hand was so assertive in the middle of his back. His cock was so damn hard against his ass he could feel it through all the clothing. He whimpered.

“C-Cole. What are you doing-” He trailed off into silence as a hand kneaded his ass. It was so brazen. They were out in the open. If someone happened to come behind the bar and into the parking area… Sure, the bar wasn’t open tonight but that didn’t mean they were safe from being caught.

Stefan hated that this thought only made him feel even more turned on.

“You know what I’m doing Stefan. It’s exactly what you want me to do.”

“Shit, you- you got me there.” He confessed.

Phelps rewarded him with a rough squeeze to the ass, earning a moan from Bekowsky and fumbling with the man’s clothes until his pants were down.

There were a few long, terrifying moments of anticipation as Stefan remained obediently splayed out over the hood. His erection was trapped between his hips and the cold surface. His ass was bare and his pants and underwear hanging around his knees.

Then he felt Cole’s hot breath on his skin and he let out a moan. The man’s tongue swept out at his hole and both of his hands were on his ass. The LAPD’s Golden Boy was shameless in his position, sealing his mouth over Stefan’s asshole and probing him with his tongue.

His breathing was growing ragged with need as he felt that tongue slip inside and tease him open. Part of him just wanted Cole to fuck him right now, but he knew he had to be patient.

There was a finger. Then there were two. He whined and squirmed and bucked his hips. There was nothing dignified about acting so desperate but he couldn’t help himself. Partially he just wanted to get this over with to lessen the risk of being caught.

“Do you want to get inside?”

“H-huh?”

“In the car. It’s getting a bit cold.”

Stefan nodded and straightened himself up quickly.

They fumbled into the car, hands shaking as they piled into the back seat. They touched each other wherever they could reach. Stefan panted into Cole’s neck as he dug around in his pocket. He had some vaseline – he never considered he’d be using it in this particular context. Pressing the container into Cole’s palm he worked his pants and shoes off awkwardly. There wasn’t a whole lot of space.

“Stefan, let me help you.”

He pawed at Bekowsky’s clothing and helped him shimmy out of it. His own suit jacket was thrown into the front seat at some point along with them. Cole’s eyes were hungry as he looked over his partner’s half naked body.

There was something disturbing about the way he looked at his partner right now – a married man with children. He shook the thought from his mind. For now he would just live out his fantasy and worry about the consequences later. That was how most of his sexual encounters played out. It wasn’t his place to ask about such things, anyway.

With a little more lubrication this time, Cole pressed two fingers into Stefan’s hole. He watched Bekowsky thrash and writhe under him as he teased him further open.

“Please, Cole. Hurry up.”

“Are you sure?”

“Come on. I’m ready.”

It was hot inside the car, a combination of body heat and need creating a sweaty atmosphere. The sound of a belt buckle rang out as Cole freed himself from his own clothing.

It burned as he pressed inside. Stefan felt like he was melting from the inside out, but the surface of his skin prickled like it was cold. He did his best to relax. It had been a while for him, but he wasn’t going to ruin this for himself. Here was the LAPD’s new favourite detective, gripping his thighs and pressing his face to his sock garters to muffle his whimpers of pleasure. Traffic’s own Golden Boy was easing his cock into him in the back of his car, sweaty and panting with a look of pure lust on his face. He’d make the most of this for sure.

“Mmh, Stefan. Stefan. So tight.” He mumbled into his partner’s calf and it made the pole’s face burn even brighter. Cole was quite the talker, even now. It was thrilling to see him lose his composure like this. It was a boost to Stefan’s ego that he was able to make him feel so good.

He dragged out and pushed back in, his hair falling over his face and sticking to his forehead. Stefan could do little else but stare up at him wide-eyed as he fucked into him. It was all so surreal. He did his best to suppress his own noise, but couldn’t stop himself from panting and hissing at the way his partner stirred him up inside.

A shaking hand wrapped around his cock and started to jerk him off. He grunted at the stimulation. Cole’s calloused fingertips and his delicate loving touch made for a seriously interesting combination – he found that he wasn’t able to last long as Cole frantically pumped his dick and fucked shallowly into him at the same time.

His back was starting to ache from being bent over and pressed into the car seat but he did his best to focus on the pleasure as he reached the edge.

“Cole. Cole please. I can’t last anymore.”

Cole tightened his grip and licked at his collarbone. He mumbled little encouragements against his skin and Stefan couldn’t take it anymore. He came onto his own stomach, gasping as he felt his orgasm crash through his body. His muscles tensed and clenched and Phelps fucked him through it, dragging it out longer.

Eventually he came down, wrapping his arms limply around Cole as he thrust into him a few more times. Over-stimulation eventually started to kick in but he endured it a while. He petted Cole’s hair. He kissed Cole. He whispered to him.

“You’re so good, Cole. You’re the best partner ever, Cole. I _love_ you, Cole.”

He felt hot semen spill into him as Cole bottomed out one more time. He moaned loudly as he came, pressing his face into Bekowsky’s chest. He certainly was a sucker for compliments, even now.

 

__

 

There was something _loaded_ about Stefan’s gaze when Cole came into the office in the morning. He couldn’t blame him. There was something between them now.

He passed his partner a cup of coffee he’d made ready for him. Cole nodded and thanked him. He took a sip and sat next to him and they talked about the case.

Cole was going through his notes, recapping the interviews that had taken place the day before when he felt a hand brush over his knee. Fingers shyly traced halfway up his thigh. It was certainly a brazen move – the only thing concealing this blatant flirtation was the desk at which they sat.

He glanced around the room, making sure nobody had seen anything and Stefan smiled.

“We ought to get moving soon, right? We can continue recapping in the car.”

Biting his lip and nodding, Cole practically dragged Stefan out of the station. He’d make him pay for that. He’d kiss him ‘til his lips were swollen. That would show him.

 


End file.
